Symbols of the Stars
by Mudpool87
Summary: Explore the land of ancient Rome with our friends aquarius, sagittarius, and virgo. Watch them search for their beloved lost friends.


Symbols of the Stars

"Wake up you two!" called Aquarius. "Ahh five more minutes" "Come on Sagittarius. We are the only three astrological people who haven't gone missing, we need to look for the rest of them!" "We need to look for our friends." agreed Virgo. "Really you too Virgo?!" complained Sagittarius. "Fine I'll get up."

And so, we join our friends on the road, in ancient Rome, searching for their missing brethren. We look at the other side of the metaphorical spectrum where Leo and his gang of cretins plot their plan to capture the remaining symbols…

"Oh my lords in the heaven above, you two bumbling idiots couldn't capture three of the weakest symbols. WHEN THEY'RE SLEEPING? REALLY?" screamed Leo. "We...We...we're sorry, master. But Leo, Aquarius kept a lookout. If we tried to attack, she would have warned the others and got away." stuttered the Gemini twins. "I can't believe that Gemini, the twin symbols, are too dumb to think of a basic plan! Okay, where'd they go now?" sighed Leo. "We may or may not know as our lookout fell asleep…" responded the Gemini twins. "You liar you were the lookout!" "NO, you were!" "NO, you were!" "NO, you were!" they shouted back and forth. "I'm going to need you two to not only stop arguing, but also to go back out and find the last three symbols! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" interrupted Leo "Y...y...yes sir we'll be right on it" the Gemini twins said in unison. "Good, and if you try to come back here without them, I'll make sure that you're the first to be destroyed."

Now then, we must get back to our trio who just packed up and are preparing to depart and continue their exploration. They have set out to discover what extraordinary things have happened to their closest friends, companions, and even enemies. As we will soon see, the two little gremlins, Gemini, have something in store for our band of heroines.

"Come on you two, just over this hill, we can ask the villagers if they've seen anything strange happen." suggested Aquarius. "But, why can't I just ask the birds? They're more reliable, and they're my closest friends." "Ok Sagittarius, however I'm going to share some common knowledge, birds aren't smart." As the words came from her uncivilized mouth, a bird swooped in and proceeded to relieve himself onto her hair. As she was about to explode in anger, they heard a loud cry in the distance and they saw Gemini running towards them. As they approached, Virgo bent down to catch them and proceeded to ask, "What's wrong you two?" Gemini responded with, "Scorpio is stealing all of the astrological symbols, putting them in the colosseum, and planning on killing them to steal their power!" "Wait, how do you know about this?" asked Aquarius. "We just escaped, and we were looking for you!" "Ok, you two go hide and the three of us are gonna go after them" Virgo said consolingly. "Thanks, Virgo!" they said trying not to crack a smile.

Little did our poor friends know, Gemini was planning on sending them to their death! After the gang of heroes had left, Gemini traveled back to their secret hideout, and told Leo where they could ambush them. With our heroes traveling to their death, what can possibly save them?

"Come on, the colosseum is only 342 meters away!" "We know Aquarius." said Virgo. "Now it's only 10 minutes away!" Aquarius added.

As they walk into the center of the building Leo leaps out, impaling Virgo through the back, instantly killing her. As she dies, she mutters quietly "I forgive you Leo."

Aquarius and Sagittarius whip around only to see her body lifeless, collapsed on the ground. They proceeded to withdraw their weapons, only to see Gemini appear from behind Aquarius who screamed out, "Why, all she did was be kind to you?" "Yes, but if I'm to absorb all of your power, then I need to kill you" Leo responded. He then dashed at them, paralyzing them both, and some time time later they woke up in a prison cell with the remaining symbols around them. Then Leo trotted down the stairs, and proceeded to say, "I'll turn the astrological symbols against each other, and the final surviving symbol will be granted the freedom to live. To add a twist, Sagittarius or Aquarius will battle the winner, to be the lone survivor. Good luck to you all!" , he added cheerfully like this was the most exciting news ever.

First it was Scorpio verses Libra, ending with Scorpio apologizing to Libra in tears as he impaled her with a poisonous spear. Next, Taurus split Aries in half with one swoop from his axe. He knelt down to commemorate her extinguished life. In the Cancer and Capricorn bout, the battle ended with Cancer using his larger claw to sever the two animal halves from Capricorns' body. The final match, of the first round, ended with Capricorns' two halves swallowing Gemini whole.

The second round started with Cancer and Pisces. When Cancer and Pisces fought, it ended with Pisces wrapping himself around Cancer, strangling him into a lifeless shell. Taurus killed Scorpio by charging him into a wall and crushing him like a rolled up newspaper would a fly. Pisces and Taurus' fight, one for the ages, ended with Taurus winning, but in an act of sorrow and confusion, he impaled himself, not being able to handle the fact that he had just killed his daughter and two of his closest friends.

"Ok then, I guess the winner of this match will be the one who gets to live, seeing as the rest have all died." Leo speaks out, laughing to himself. The match started out with Sagittarius using his arrows to destroy the water balls Aquarius was throwing at him. Later, they ran at each other engaging in hand to hand combat, but just as Aquarius was about to overpower him, he grabbed on to his last arrow and… BAM, he jammed it into her heart, and as she collapsed to the ground, he removed the arrow, swung it around, and stuck it into his own heart.

Eleven out of the twelve had died, and Leo was about to absorb all twelve of their collective powers. As the essence of them began to enter his body, he realized that he couldn't contain all the power. He tried to stop it's entry, but it was just too powerful and in time the power decayed his entire body. Leo's spirit burst out of him. With Leo dead, the other spirits could lay at rest, and so they were able to return back to their bodies. Now, knowing what they were capable of, they decided to bring Leo back to life, so that he couldn't reincarnate. Then, they used all of their power to banish Leo into the night sky where he could never escape, but in doing so, they were all banished into the sky, to guard him forever.


End file.
